From Rain to Leaf
by DemonFiccer
Summary: A Rain ninja who met Naruto years ago has returned to Konoha, but for what? How will Naruto react when he sees his old friend back again? Naruto/OC friendship story. Later on, OC/girl from Naruto. The pairing for my OC is still undecided. NOT A YAOI STORY! Rated M for later action, violence, and possible lemons way later in the story.


**Demon: Hello!**

**Creeper: I'm so ready to snap your fucking neck!**

**GoodWriter: Amazing. 5 seconds in and the swearing begins.**

**Creeper: This is total bullshit! He should be working on his other stories!**

**Demon: I know, I know. Chill out. Look, I wanted to do another story, since Hell Through Hoenn is going on a hiatus.**

**(A girl walks in, surprising Creeper and GoodWriter)**

**Lexboss: That sucks.**

**Creeper: Who the fuck is this?**

**Demon: Creeper, can you cut the swearing for five minutes? This is Lexboss, another friend of mine.**

**GoodWriter: You seem to get a lot of friends here.**

**Demon: More than I have outside of FF, sadly.**

**(Lexboss pats Demon on the back)**

**Lexboss: It's alright, buddy. So, what's this new work?**

**Demon: It's a Naruto story.**

**Creeper: What pairing?**

**Demon: Well, it's going to be an OC of mine with a certain girl, whom will remain unknown until the plot grows to that point.**

**Creeper: whatever.**

**Demon: Good, now let's begin.**

**Lexboss: May I do the disclaimer, Demon?**

**Demon: Of course.**

**Lexboss: DemonFiccer does not own anything of Naruto, only his OC. All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 1: Memories of a Ninja

The early morning sunrise cast a golden glow across Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. The large mountain in the background stood over the village, reminding its inhabitants of the leaders it once had, as well as its current leader. The five faces on the mountain were those of the five Hokage that led the village. Below, the village began to stir to life. Civilians went about their day, gathering the supplies needed for another day. In addition, many ninja were busily moving around as well, either guarding the area or waiting for a mission to come up.

The village was surrounded by a border gate, which spanned the entire perimeter of the village. A couple guard stations around the border were the points of access to Konoha. As the name suggested, the village was surrounded by a forest of trees, helping to conceal the village and provide cover from invaders. Standing on a branch of one such tree was a young man, only 18 years of age.

The young man was sporting a black shirt with a teal flak jacket over it. The man's blue pants covered his legs fully, down to his black sandal shoes. Each of his hands sported a teal fingerless glove, which matched his eye color perfectly. His dirty blond hair was spiked slightly, his bangs slightly covering the sides of his face. A headband around his forehead kept more of his hair at bay. The symbol, four vertical lines, showed the wearer to hail from Amegakure, also known as the village hidden in the rain. A katana sheath was strapped to his back, the sword safely inside. The man's only jewelry was a small gold medallion on a chain around his neck. The medallion had one side showing his clan symbol of three curving wind lines within a blue circle, teal points jutting from the edge of the circle. On the other side, etched into the medallion, was his last name: Taifu.

The young man looked at the village, letting out a sigh. _'The village looks even nicer than I remember it.' _He thought as he watched the sun rise higher, casting extra light to the village. As a smile cracked his stoic face, he began to reach towards his pocket. Pulling out a mint, he unwrapped the candy and popped it into his mouth, placing the wrapper in his side pants pocket. As he sucked on the mint, he began to think. _'I wonder how my old acquaintance is doing.' _

**(Konoha, 7 years ago)**

A young boy of 12 was wandering the streets of Konoha, holding a small blue scroll with the symbol for water stamped on the outside. The young teen was studying the scroll's contents, memorizing the hand signs required. The boy, satisfied, placed the scroll in his backpack, which contained a small pouch. The boy slung the bag over his shoulder and began practicing the hand signs. The teen was dressed in a dark blue shirt with a light blue pair of shorts. His short dirty blond hair swayed in the slight wind. The headband he owned was tied around his waist, almost appearing to be a belt. The boy smiled as he successfully accomplished the hand signs. _'Now, to add the chakra…' _

Just as he prepared to attempt the jutsu, he heard a commotion nearby. Looking up, he noticed another boy quickly running towards him. The boy was wearing an orange jumpsuit with blue stripes on some areas. His blond hair and sapphire eyes were distinguishable to even the most clueless person. The teen noticed the boy was sprinting towards him; an angry mob chasing after him. Shouts of "Demon!" and "Killer" resonated through the crowd as they tried to catch the teen.

Seeing the boy needed help, the teen quickly charged his chakra in his hands, waiting for the right moment. As soon as the blond boy ran past him, the teen quickly pulled the hand signs together. **"Water Style: Ocean Wall Barrier Jutsu!" **The teen called as a large wall of water materialized in front of him, cutting off the mob, which slammed into the barrier. Seeing the mob momentarily stunned, the teen dissipated the jutsu and took off, looking for the orange clad kid.

After a few moments, the teen noticed the kid was curled up in an alleyway, shaking in fear. Taking a breath, the kid walked up to the boy. He noticed the Konoha headband donning the jumpsuit-wearing kid's forehead and smiled. _'He's a ninja, too. Go figure.'_ The teen thought as he walked closer. Hearing footsteps, the kid looked up. Seeing the teen, the boy hopped up and tried to run away. The teen, however, managed to grab the boy's collar, keeping him in place.

"Relax, kid. I'm not going to hurt you." The teen said calmly, keeping a tight grip on the collar. The boy slowed down a bit, as if gauging whether or not to trust the teen. The teen noticed the boy's apprehensive look and sighed. "Look, if I was going to hurt you, I wouldn't talk right now. I'd be beating the heck out of you." The orange-clad teen took in the point and stopped. "Sorry. I'm just a bit paranoid is all." The Konoha teen explained. The Rain ninja replied with a stoic face. "Considering you were chased by a mob, I could see why."

After relaxing for a few moments, the Rain ninja reached into his bag, pulling out the little pouch. Opening the pouch, he pulled a small wrapped mint and held it towards the Konoha ninja. "What's that?" The teen sighed and grabbed another mint. "This is a peppermint, kid. They're sugary candies." The Rain ninja replied, unwrapping a mint and popping it into his mouth. He tossed the other mint to the Konoha ninja, who carefully studied it before copying the Rain ninja.

"So, what was that all about, anyway, kid?" The Rain ninja asked, exhaling a minty breath. The orange wearing ninja sighed. "That mob was chasing me because of what's inside me." Seeing the interested look in the Rain ninja's eyes, he continued. "I found out recently that our previous leader had sealed something bad within me. It's known as Kyuubi, or Kurama. Others know it as the Nine-Tailed Fox. Unfortunately, many of the villagers treat me like a monster, even though I had nothing to do with it."

The Rain ninja thought for a moment before continuing. "I heard about that before in a textbook I read in history. If I remember correctly, the man that defeated the fox was named Minato Namizake." The Konoha ninja nodded. "Yeah, that was. Unfortunately, he died sealing the beast in me. I'm honestly surprised you aren't trying to attack me right now." The Rain ninja closed his eyes.

"Why should I? First off, I'm not even from this village." He started, pointing at his headband. "Second, you had no control over it, so why should you get the blame? That would be like finding a body in a trash can and blaming the can for it. The container has no control over those matters." The Konoha ninja smiled, happy to find someone who accepted him for who he was. "Thanks for that, I needed the support. By the way, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, holding his hand out. The Rain ninja took the teen's hand, a small smile forming at the corner of his mouth. "It's nice to meet you, Naruto. My name is Chris Taifu."

The boys shook hands and gratefully accepted each other. Naruto, excited, crushed the mint between his teeth. Chris visibly cringed at the sound it made. "You know, Naruto, you're not supposed to chew the mints. That could mess up your teeth." The Rain ninja said. Naruto just chuckled. "It's fine. After 12 years of getting your face beaten in, biting a mint is nothing."

Chris chuckled slightly at his new acquaintance's odd behavior. Checking his watch, he frowned, seeing it was time to go. "Well, I've got to go, Naruto. My family's returning to our village. Our vacation's about done." Naruto was understandably upset about this. "I hope we can meet up again soon, Chris. It was nice meeting you." The Konoha ninja said as he held his hand out again. Chris smiled slightly, reaching his hand in the pouch before returning the shake. As he left, Naruto smiled, knowing he made a real friend. After Chris disappeared, Naruto realized he was holding another peppermint in his hand, courtesy of his new friend.

**(Outside of Konoha, Present Time)**

Chris slightly smiled again as he picked out a scroll from his messenger bag. Hopping down, he approached the guard station at the entrance of the village. As the two Chunin blocked the path, Chris took a deep breath, exhaling a minty breath. "I wish to see the Hokage, if it is alright. I have some business to discuss with her."

**Demon: There's chapter 1.**

**Lexboss: Nice to see Naruto make a friend.**

**GoodWriter: Not much for a beginning chapter.**

**Creeper: I'm still pissed that Demon's not working on his Sonic stories. **

**Lexboss: Oh, shut the fuck up! At least he's doing something!**

**Demon: Thanks, Lexboss. GoodWriter, it's the first chapter. I can't put everything in it now.**

**Lexboss: I like the story from the flashback.**

**Demon: Good. Hopefully, it'll be liked by others, too. Until then, please read and review!**

**Lexboss: Don't flame us, or else!**

**~DemonFiccer~**


End file.
